You're Dead, Remember?
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: "So, I'm the servant of a servant?" "Yes, yes you are." What else could possibly go wrong? Oh, yeah, the fact that my brain has just been transplanted into another person's body. Yeah, that too sounds very wrong. Break/OC


I do not like being poked. At all.

So would someone _please _explain as to why _they _won't stop poking me? Oh yeah, I'm being examined.

"Do you feel any headaches? Double vision? Anything weird?" Dr. Hopkins, obviously my doctor, asked.

"None at all." I replied. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you able to move all your fingers?" another doctor, Dr. Bardroy, asked me. I tried flexing my fingers and even my toes just to show them that I'm perfectly fine. God, I hate being fretted over.

"Well then, the operation is officially a success." Dr. Hopkins announced, earning applauses from the group of doctors poking and touching me in various places. Do they not know the meaning of _privacy_? I am extremely in need of one.

Fortunately, one by one, the doctors piled up inside my room went out, leaving only myself and Dr. Hopkins.

"You do remember the agreement don't you?" she asked me seriously. "Not a single soul must know."

I could only nod, feeling intimidated by the strict blonde doctor. She approved and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone inside the barren room. Everything was so white, it scares me. Not that I have anything against the color white, it's just that it seems as if there are no other color except for white—other than myself.

"This is boring…" I sighed to myself.

"Being sick is supposed to be boring." I turned my head sharply to the source of the voice, hurting my neck in the process.

"H-Hey don't strain your neck like that!" another voice piped in. This one sounded much more feminine. Once the pain on my neck subsided, I focused my gaze on the source of the voices; sitting on the window sill was an ivory haired man with the most peculiar sense of clothing I have ever seen, and next to him was a blonde lady seated on the waiting chair. Um… anyone care to explain why I'm being visited by someone I don't even know?

"Um… I don't mean to be rude," I started, eyeing them anxiously. I just hope I won't say anything stupid. "But, who are you?" Ding dong! I just scored 100 points of stupidity!

They both looked at me as if I had a second head looming over or something—which I can assure you, I do not have.

"How could you forget us like thaaat?" the ivory haired man…whined. Yes, he _whined. _

"Err…" What should I do? What should I do? I guess I should just fake amnesia? But that's so cliché! Think of another plan brain! Think!

"Feli, don't joke like that." The lady started. "It's not funny."

I'm not joking! I don't know you! I'm _not _supposed to know you. And who's Feli anyway? My name is Ceola. Argh, I don't care if amnesia sounds cliché, it's my only possible cover.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really don't know you." That wasn't really a lie, but what's going to come out next is. "When I woke up, the doctor told me that I suffered amnesia."

And then there was silence…

"Hahaha…that's not funny." The blue doll perched on top of the guy with no sense of fashion's shoulder spoke up. It _spoke._ "Mistress, I suppose we should get her home?" the guy asked the lady, ignoring the fact that an _inanimate object just spoke_.

"Yes, yes we should." The lady agreed, standing up from her sitting position. "It seems this place has a bad effect on her none existent sense of humor."

I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The guy walked over towards me with a glint in his visible eye, while I inched back as much as I possibly could.

"I-I think you've got the wrong person!" I warned him, throwing the covers off me, and getting off the bed. "I don't know you!"

The now intimidating guy didn't stop, and I was forced to break into a run, but I was cut short when a hand grabbed my nightgown, tripping me in the process. Ah, and I went through all that trouble of assuring Dr. Hopkins that I wouldn't do anything stupid like tripping myself.

"What's wrong with you?" I was face to face with the guy who had his brow furrowed, still holding me in place. He looked so certain that he knew me, it kind of affected me, and I _felt _like I _should _know him, but I really don't.

"Well, that doesn't matter~" his persona suddenly changed, and he spoke with a voice similar to that of a fag's. "We're all going home now!" He slung me over his shoulder without warning, earning a window breaking scream from me.

"Let me go!" I shouted, flailing around trying my best to get free. Who the hell does he think he is? This is kidnapping I tell you! Kidnapping!

"Feli, I'm sorry." The lady apologized before gagging me with a piece of cloth from God knows where and tying up my hands and feet so that I couldn't flail around. Holy shit, this is kidnap! Both the guy and lady sneaked out of the mansion with me slung over his shoulder, not able to scream for help since it was muffled by the gag.

I've always knew nothing good will come from this operation! First I get poked by random doctors who just love to invade my personal space. Now I get kidnapped by a guy who has the most horrid sense of fashion and his "mistress". What else could possibly go wrong?

Oh, yeah, the fact that _my brain has just been transplanted into another person's body_. Yeah, that too sounds very wrong.

* * *

**You're Dead, Remember?**

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

_Felicia Watson_

_

* * *

_

"You've got to be kidding me."

This is plain ridiculous.

"I am not kidding~" the guy—who I found out was named _Break_, weird name— smiled widely at me. It's almost eerie how he could smile during _any _situation. "You're my assistant."

…It took me a while to process, but it finally occurred to me that;

"So I'm the servant of a servant?" _that _wasn't supposed to be blurted out! My new body has stupid reflexes, which mind you, doesn't go well with my stupid brain.

His smile could only grow bigger. "Yes. Yes you are."

Crap. And I thought I could start out a better life after the operation, but I guess someone really hates my guts and decided that I shouldn't get a taste of the happy life.

"So… My name is Felicia Watson, and I work for the Reinsworth family… as Xerxes Break's assistant?" I asked him to make sure I wasn't getting any false information. It wouldn't really matter much since I'm faking amnesia, but I'd like to make sure, still. And my real name is Ceola Levitt.

"Yes, that is correct!" he clapped. Okay, at least I know my boss isn't _that _bad. He's just… eccentric. Yeah, that's it.

"Did you really suffer from amnesia, Felicia?" Lady Sharon—the lady with the frilly dress—asked me as she walked into the room Mr. Break and I are currently occupying. I believe it's one of the Reinsworth family's many guest rooms.

"Yes, milady." I lied through my teeth. "I don't remember anything."

"My poor dear!" she exclaimed, patting my back. "If I had known sooner, I wouldn't have scared you by bringing you home so suddenly like this!" Err…well, I _did _say that I didn't know you, shouldn't that be obvious enough? But I suppose this Felicia Watson person must've had a weird sense of humor to be believed that I was joking when I said I have amnesia.

"It would be more appropriate to say that we _kidnapped _her, milady~" Mr. Break commented, with a cheery wave of his hands. Thank you, for setting that fact straight. Sadly, Lady Sharon didn't think so, and Mr. Break earned himself a hard whack from her almighty fan of doom. I see why people seem to fear her now.

"Um… Wouldn't my doctors be frantically searching for me right now?" I asked once Lady Sharon was seated on the chair in front of mine, leaving the mess that was Mr. Break on the furthest corner of the room.

"Oh my, that completely slipped out of my mind." Lady Sharon covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "No worries, Break will handle everything." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Won't you Break?" she asked menacingly at my boss, who I felt pity for at the moment.

"Yes, o-of course I will!" he answered quickly, afraid of another attack from her deadly fan, I think.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to rest." The lady announced, standing up and smoothing out the non existent wrinkles of her dress. "If you need anything, Break here will help you." She smiled before exiting the room, leaving only myself and a grinning Xerxes Break—which truthfully, kind of gives me the chills.

"So…" I started, trying to fend off the awkwardness. I simply did not like awkward situations, especially with this particular ivory haired man. He just seems so… out of place. Yeah, that would be the correct term to put it.

Without warning, he pinned me down to the sofa I'm currently sitting at, him being on top of me.

"W-What are you doing!" I squeaked out in both intimidation and embarrassment. What the hell does he think he's doing? I knew Lady Sharon shouldn't have left me alone with this freak of nature! He's invading my personal space! Don't hyperventilate, nothing's going to happen. Don't hyper—

"I don't believe any of it." He spoke through gritted teeth, all sense of happiness deliberately gone. "Stop this game of nonsense."

"I-I'm not lying—" I was cut off by him _sitting _on my stomach, cutting off my air supply. Ack, he's so heavy for a dude that looks skinny.

"I'm not going to let go until you tell me that I've won this game~" he slurred, not quite cheerful, but not as dark as before.

"Get off of me!" I tried to push him away, only to have my hands pinned above my head. He smirked and inched his face closer towards mine, the tip of our noses barely touching. Heck, I could even smell the sweet flavor of candy from his breath.

"Y-your heavy…" I breathed out, intoxicated from his sweet smell, and lack of oxygen.

"Not until…" I wasn't able to hear the rest of his sentence as the whole world seemed to spin around me. The pain in my chest didn't help either. Can't breathe…

I had to close my eyes to keep myself from puking, and without realizing it, I fell into a deep slumber…caused by lack of oxygen intended by the stupid clown. Oh shit.

I smell something… sweet.

It's weird. But I don't hate it either; it's just out of place…

"…Up." Huh? Am I hearing voices now? This is all so unusual…

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!." Oh, so I'm asleep? I had thought that I was dead.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." I groaned, cracking my eyes open with a lot of effort, and closing them instantly when the sunlight raped them. And I liked the dark too.

"That took you a while~" Huh? That voice! Isn't that…

"Mr. Break?" I opened my eyes widely, not caring how much it hurt.

"Why yes! You seem to know me well enough, being all amnesiac~" came the reply I _wasn't _hoping for. When my eyes finally adjusted to the situation, all my brain could process was the fact that he was laying down with his head on his hand, _next to me. _I shrieked in surprise and pushed him away, sending him toppling off the bed.

Wait. How did I get into a bed? I thought I fell asleep in the sofa?

I looked at my arms, and realized that I wasn't wearing the same nightdress that I did yesterday. In fact, I seem to be wearing a sleeveless nightgown, while yesterday; I was obviously using a _long sleeved _nightdress that was a few sizes too big for me.

"Mr. Break," I started, my voice an octave higher. "How did I get to the bed? And more importantly, why am I wearing a different nightdress?"

The man in question could only grin at me before standing up and pulling me out of bed. Not letting my arm go, when I pulled at it.

"I changed your clothes and tucked you into bed!" he spoke in a sing sang voice, twirling him and myself around. "Since Lady Sharon came up to check on you, it would seem weird if you didn't change, so I took the liberty of doing it for you!"

With the twirling around done by the clown, I could hardly process what he was saying. But once it sunk in…

"You did what!" I screeched, pushing him away from me, while I stared at my clothes, then at him, and back at my clothes.

"I was doing you a favor—" he retorted before I threw a pillow at him.

"You invaded my privacy!" I screeched, feeling absolutely repulsed by the ivory haired man standing before me. Okay, fine, it's more of embarrassment than repulse. Even though it's technically not my own body, I still feel the need of having _privacy. _Who does he _think _he is?

"It's not _that _bad." He assured me, taking out a lollipop from his pocket. "And it's not like this is the first time."

Oh thank you, that is _really _reassuring. This Felicia Watson person may have been okay with this, but I'm not!

"Not helping!" I paced around the room, not sure of what to do. I've never been this humiliated before, and I do _not _like it, at all. How could he do such a despicable act! Taking advantage of me like that, this is utter and utmost humiliation unlike any other!

Suddenly, I felt a hand ruffle my now long blonde hair. "Hey, I didn't do anything other than change your clothes." He assured me. "I swear."

I guess I must've been overreacting. Yeah, he was only doing his job. It's not like he gets any profit from it. But he _changed _my clothes! What kind of a gentleman would do that? Even if it's as a favor. It was his fault for sitting on me on the first place! If he didn't do so, then I would've been able to change myself, without having to suffer the embarrassment.

"There's no time to space out!" Mr. Break pushed me towards a door which I hadn't noticed before. "Go and take a bath, breakfast is almost over!"

"Y-yeah, but—"

"Or would you me to help you take a bath?" he offered, smirking mischievously at me. I can't help but feel my cheeks burn at his impossible offer.

"Never!" I shouted before bolting into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me with so much force it startled myself. I guess Felicia Watson was a lot stronger than me, I didn't think that I'd used so much force. Well, I never did like exercising when I was still Ceola Levitt, in fact, I _despise _the word; _sports. _I was an indoor person, and I'm hoping I could continue to be one.

I turned on the tap water and waited for the tub to fill, thinking to myself all the while. Sigh, sometimes I wish someone would create a shower. Bathing in tubs are so overrated, and it wastes so much precious water.

Err, anyway, I should recap on what has happened to me these past few days. It's all so fast paced that it's hard to grasp what's real and what's not. Honestly, this all seemed like a dream that went really wrong. Yeah, I know, I need therapy. But for now, just thinking about it will do.

Ceola's dead, and now I'm Felicia Watson, assistant of Mr. Xerxes Pervert Break of the Reinsworth dukedom. Well, Ceola's legally dead, but not mentally because I'm Ceola, but I'm Felicia Watson now. Argh, this is all so confusing and frustrating. But I think I remember what the doctors said the moment I woke up 2 days ago;

"_What is your name?" one of them asked. I couldn't really see his (or her) face clearly because everything was just a blur and it all feels so foreign. _

"_Ceola Lev—" I was cut off when another doctor in a sterilized white suit said that I was wrong—in a very annoying manner that was obviously unneeded. _

"_From now on you are Felicia Watson." He snapped. "Remember that." _

"_What? Who's Felicia Watson?" I asked, confused. _

"_Your new identity." He explained, not really explaining anything. "Ceola Levitt is no more. You are now Felicia Watson." _

"_Err… Why?" I asked. _

"_Not too many questions girl." Another doctor piped in. Sheesh, they don't have to be so mean about it. It's not like I'm going to blurt out, "Hey! I'm Ceola Levitt! Back from the dead~" _

"_You must not tell a soul about this operation." One of them warned. "If you do, then your family will have to face the consequences of signing the contract." _

"_If you need to, just fake amnesia." Another added. I could only nod, not really understanding, but knowing if I don't do what they want, it'll end up bad. _

Yeah, I'm still a bit pissed with how they treat me, but I suppose I should be thankful. If it weren't for them, I'd be a goner by now. That makes me wonder… What happened to the real Felicia Watson anyway?

"Feli~" called out a voice that I was sure belongs to Mr. Break. Oh shit! I forgot! I was supposed to be taking a bath! "If you don't come out soon, I'm going to drag you out myself!"

The hell! How could he threaten someone using that cheerful tone? And make it sound threatening. It's not normal! But then again, I'm not normal either, so I can't really judge him.

"Just a moment!" I shouted, getting into the tub and just splashing myself with water quickly to get rid of the grime. "And don't you dare come in!"

After a quick bath—that can't really be called a bath, since I didn't use any soap—I quickly searched for any suitable clothing to wear, and cursed myself when I remember that I hadn't prepared anything to use, and to make things worse, Mr. Break is waiting outside—so I can't possibly run around naked, trying to find something to wear.

Fortunately, some unknown force had already predicted my stupidity and prepared a set of clothes for me _inside _the bathroom. After quickly slipping myself into the prepared simple blue dress (I took off all the ribbons and hid the corset away), I opened the door and was met with a sparkling smile from Mr. Break.

I should rephrase that; _a sparkling killer smile. _


End file.
